


A Glimpse Of The Future

by nathyfaith



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Um dislumbre rápido do futuro na família Cullen.Nessie, Jake e Edward.





	A Glimpse Of The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada em 2011 no Nyah!Fanfiction.

 

 

Se havia algo que eu amava, mas que Bella, era Renesmee ou Nessie, como carinhosamente Jacob a chama, não que eu goste disso. Maldito fido... quero dizer lobo.

E pensar que a minha garotinha já amava aquele monte de pêlos.

Ela só tinha alguns meses, mas já aparentava muito mais; observava a minha pequena humana-vampira dormir.

Só precisava tocar nela para ver seus sonhos, geralmente se resumia aos nossos rostos meu e de Bella, de meus irmãos e irmãs, de meus pais e do cachorro.

Mas quando a toquei hoje, seu sonho era diferente, ela já não aparentava ter seus dois aninhos de idade, era como uma projeção astral de seu eu adulto já madura, os olhos castanho-chocolate como os da mãe tão expressivos; uma vida expressa em seus olhos cativantes. Os cabelos castanho-dourados mais escuros que os meus caíam em cascata por seus ombros, um vestido branco delicado modelava o corpo esbelto. Sua pele branca entrava em contraste com a pele bronzeada de Jacob, que a girava em seus braços depositando beijos em seu rosto perfeito.

De repente aquela visão mudou para uma Renesmee tocando o rosto de Alice parecendo um tanto intrigada, usando sua comunicação especial perguntou a minha irmã fadinha:

– Quem é a linda moça com o Jake, tia Allie? – questionou inocentemente.

– É alguém muito importante para ele, Nessie. – Ela pareceu entender e sorriu.

– Acha que ele me apresenta a ela? Ela parece ser tão boazinha! – Disse carinhosamente, seus olhinhos brilhando de curiosidade. Notei então que se tratava de uma lembrança e não de um sonho.

O cachorro se transformou atrás da árvore e cumprimentou-as em seguida, Nessie correu para os braços de Jake que a pegou e rodopiou no ar, ela então tocou seu rosto mostrando o que tinha visto e sua conversa com a tia, que sorria para ambos de longe. Jacob sorriu e disse:

– Assim que eu a conhecer, prometo apresentá-la a minha vampirinha favorita, okay? – Falou fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Ouvi a risada melodiosa de Nessie quando a imagem desapareceu, pisquei em reflexo, e olhei para minha menina que me encarava com um sorriso em seus pequeninos lábios e me tocou, sonolenta demais para pronunciar um  _“O que houve papai?”._

Sorri, beijei sua testa e disse  _“Não há nada, minha vida, volte a dormir. Lembre-se eu amo você”_. Com sua vozinha gentil, baixinha e angelical ela sussurrou fechando novamente os olhinhos  _“Também amo você, papai.”_


End file.
